I dont come out of thin air
by Sickai
Summary: [SORATO] Matt's a blacksmith, Taichi's a good guy in a bad situation and Sora's a secret to us all!


Hey people of fanfiction, and those that love Sorato stories. Back again, this time im here experimenting with a new idea, ok last time my ideas revolved around modern times, and realistic features. So I think this time im setting it in non-existent time WOOHOO GO THE NON-EXISTANT. Well for every story, first things first I have to give you people a small description of some sort so here goes nothing… Matt's a blacksmith in a small town beside the flourishing countryside. His home is his work and will become the most remarkable adventure anyone could imagine. Assholes included in this story. Finishing touches to this, I **don't** own Digimon. If you don't like action, mysteries and fantasy with the whole vampires, beasts, revenge, war and battle thing turn back now! Hehe sounds like a death warning. **PLEASE R&R**

I can't believe yet again im doing this. (Yeah the ages! And I know they are way outta wack thankyou to anyone who bother's noticing. Oh BTW these people are pretty important, so don't forget them or ya screwed. There will be more later I just can't introduce everyone all at once, Gesh! It's soooo tiring, Idea's names and other crap. Most character's not introduced in this chap.)

(Name: Age… Occupation/position)

Matt Ishida: 22 (Blacksmith)

Sora Takenouchi: 21 (?)

Taichi Kamiya: 23 (?)

Joe Kido: 25 (?)

Izzy Izumi: 23 (?)

Kanrah Ransar? (?)

Hinowar Tenishik: 29 (Warrior)

Xorr Fullimbii: 33 (carpenter. Matt's mentor/caretaker)

Mimi Tasogare: 24 (?)

Wolsu Umbrun: 47 (?)

Takerou Tekashi: 18 (?)

Onerah Sense: 23 (?)

All those? Will be reviled as time passes by Hehe… (What a mouthful! Oh yeah some character's I have just created for this story, but I will make you get used to some, hate some, love some yeah you get the picture. But it will be fun seeing how you guys respond to these people you have never known, oh well. They have an important part, tons more will be added in the next chappie, if I bother doing it…

Well happy reading!

* * *

I don't come out of thin air… 

Chapter one: Making mistakes and meeting new people

* * *

A gravely rock path begins through a stonewall surrounding a well together appealing city built from marble and concrete. The stone road, guided those through the deepest parts of Hwonror. Robbery was an everyday crime. And profit's were getting harder and harder to make for the everyday man selling grains, fruits or products they had produced themselves. 

The city walls were surrounded by desert waste and fierce beasts prowling the sand's for any scrap of meat they could find wondering in search of water. But blocking that image out we can resume to where we should be. In the heart of Hwonror beside the bakery and not too far down the road an inn held together a continuously noisy cemented building, no structural features, and the colour hadn't changed since the cement had hardened. From the door an incessant creaking sign swung backwards and forwards the word 'blacksmith' imprinted on its surface.

A young blonde lay down on the piles of hay bunched together toward the back corner of the room beside the splinter-filled stairwell. He wore a light black muscle shirt and dark brown three-quarter length pants and now held a dagger in his right hand and a small forming sculpture in the other, throwing onto the floor yet another strip of wood shavings.

He appeared board biting his tongue seeming quite tranquil, as no work had to be done at that time. The doors flew open and entering a man, his chin and cheeks was almost shaven clean, and his hair a chocolate brown. His clothing consisted of long pants covered in enough black soil to make them seem black, and a brown elbow length shirt "Matt!" his voice startled the blonde cleverly catching the knife. "Ha, scared you didn't I?"

Matt smiled back, leaning forward from the hay placing in his seat the dagger and block of wood slowly forming to make a shape "Yeah, you gave me quite a fright there Xorr." Matt grinned rubbing his hand against the back of his neck "No one can be too sure anymore about who's coming in at what time."

"Say that to one of the drunk's down at the pub and they'll think you're asking them for a kiss." The man laughed and studied Matt carefully. "I was just down the pub, some of the traders down there are way outta their minds." He chuckled running his finger along his eyebrow "Don't worry, I didn't' stay long. I was quite happy until one guy tried taking my money." He moved towards the blonde removing a blade from its case. He directed the weapon at Matt and swirled it through the air swiftly in a continuous current. "Do you know how to use these, or do you just make them to sell for a load of cash and feed your big fat gut?" he quickened toward the last part.

"What?" Matt's mouth dropped shaking his head as he drew a similar sword from his side "I don't _just_ make them to earn money. Some I make especially for myself, but I haven't had to use one in the past week since you saw me last."

Xorr shook his head dancing about on the tips of his toes ready for any sudden move he may have to make. The blonde facing him, sidestepped toward the brunet throwing off a direct attack, another was quickly passed, ducking in advance Matt threw the blade along his feet though Xorr rapidly jumping over the blade like a lit skipping rope.

The two battled it out exchanging a move after move. Matt grabbed hold of one of the giant gears turning up to the roof counter clockwise from his position. "You coming?" Xorr followed, throwing a hand onto a joint in the gear, Matt stepping off onto a higher platform beside an open window.

"Oh come on! No window tricks Matt." he threw his arms down to his side, the blonde slipping out the frame "Matt!" he instructed this time more sternly and frustrated.

The blonde fell for seconds bouncing off onto a thick sheet of material. He leapt off as it tore under his feet in a matter of seconds hanging from a washing line, using clothes as his last line of support "Phew! Gesh! These people either have really bad odour or just can't wash their clothes properly. What do they bathe in?" he held one arm firmly on the rope, the other clasping his sword.

The older man slipped out the window pulling himself across the rope to face the nauseated blonde "If you don't remember yet can I remind you… I hate heights!" he kicked his legs for seconds before blocking an attack thrown out by Matt "Hey! Not here! I could fall you know." Matt tucked the sword into his side clamping both hands on the rope; he swung once, and then again this time gathering more speed and more height. "If so much as you touch me Matt, you will wish you never existed." Matt continued swinging tucking his legs against his chest and, "Matt!" he fell thudding to the ground, a great amount of dust blew up and over his body until settling. He leaned forward spitting out large portions of saliva.

Matt grinned amusingly at the man wiping his face with his dirt-covered hands "Ops." He continued grinning, he of corse knew Xorr wouldn't be mad at him for just having a tiny bit of fun Well that's anyone's guess, as Xorr was the most well temperamental man in the city of Hwonror. He lived somewhere down the road not too far from the blacksmith spending night and day carving sculptures.

The clothesline snapped and Matt dropped from above landing on hands and feet rising to brush down his arms "Well that was fun." He looked down at his caretaker pulling himself to the side of the road to allow the merchants and peasants to pass by.

"You…" he sighed taking another breath. "I just don't get why you must make fools out of us both."

A guard stepped up by Matt's side. He was wearing silver armour with the royal Seal imprinted on the chest plate. He, like all of the other guards roaming about, was wearing his full outfit: leggings, a chest plate, a full helmet, and he held a silver sword and shield. He turned up his nose and sneered, "What's this going on here?"

Matt stuttered as he spoke "I-I uh… nothing sir." Matt kept his head held perfectly still allowing the guard to resume.

"Doesn't look like nothing…" he spoke with a firm attitude. "Looks like trouble is you ask me. And why are you involved in this blacksmith? Kanrah already want's your head on a platter, and when he gets the opportunity, Ckkk." the guard ran a finger along his neck demonstrating a cutting throat imitation.

"Why is he in trouble he isn't doing anything!" Xorr bellowed into the guards face.

The guard stiffened directing attention to the clothesline Matt had broken, and a material he had torn "That damage comes with a hefty cost."

"Since when!" Xorr continued holding his ground defending the blonde beside him, now restraining himself from speaking.

The guard frowned screaming back into Xorr's face "Since now! Lord Kanrah is making things a little stricter these days… and he doesn't want little twerps like this one here messing up the city he is trying to keep in shape!" his voice deepened again silencing for a second turning to face the blonde "Kanrah can deal with you… you're coming with me!"

Matt drew back a little before Xorr pushed past knocking the guard back "Back off you jerk!" the guard shoved Xorr and was quickly replied, Xorr's fist meeting his left cheek "He's innocent, he can pay for the damage if you want!"

The guard rose from the ground groaning as another three guards ran out from behind, restraining Xorr. Each wore the same armour as did the first guard the same helmet, chest plate armour, leggings a sword and a shield. "You are absolutely right, he can pay for the damage, and he will go tonight without sleep, because he will be brilliantly crafting another fine sword for me. And if he sleeps of corse he wont get it done." The guards turned away tying the shield to their backs "See you tomorrow blacksmith."

Matt rolled his eyes sighing heavily "Thanks Xorr, you pretty much saved me from the worst fate possible… im sorry I got us into that."

"It was nothing Matt, people do that crap all the time the only difference is they pay for the damage, not _pay_ a visit to Kanrah… that's the worst thing that could ever happen to anyone!" he mumbled the last part rubbing his index finger along the bridge of his nose.

Matt accepted the weapon handed back to him from Xorr, he pressed his lips tightly together closing his eyes "I think I better get to work, things like this take weeks and my deadline's tomorrow, and I have to make up for the damage… so I'll talk to you soon?"

"You bet Matt." the voice responded clearly headed up the dirt path road scuffing the front of his shoe along the way.

The shopkeeper approached Matt gently patting his back "Look man, I know you work really hard in this city, so don't bother with the stall, I'll mend it another day." The keeper offered a sign of peace outstretching a hand gladly accepted by the blonde "Name's Joe… Joe Kido… and you are?"

Matt examined the older man opposing him who he was now shaking hands with, fairly tall, and blue hair that hung down an inch above his shoulders. "Im, Matt. Matt Ishida. Im the blacksmith, but I think you already know that."

"Yeah, I kinda figured you were. Im new to this part of town, I rarely get out cause I used to own a flower shop. So I opened up my little store that just so happens to be under your workshop." He laughed cheerfully pointing to the window above them. "But no biggie, I saw that guard talking to you. And I know, for a blonde he is as intelligent as they come."

Matt slouched his shoulders lowering both eyebrows "What's that supposed to mean?"

"No." Joe shook his hands calmly "I mean guards, normally the guards are really stupid, but he is Kanrah's right hand man Hinowar Tenishik. He's tough, and very quick without all that armour on, but compared to Kanrah, he's not even a scratch on metal." Joe wiped his forehead with the back of his hand "Phew, its hot!" he lifted a drink to his lips taking in a mouthful of fresh water.

Matt mused. "The flower shop you were talking about, is that around here?"

Joe swished the water through his mouth swallowing hard. "Yeah. My home is behind it, through the back I mean. My mom and dad owned it, and they gave the business to me." He lowered his head shrugging innocently. "It's a bit sad but… I cant' grow anything, so im selling rug's and wools. And besides" he rolled his eyes annoyingly grabbing his cheeks "Everyone who comes in and orders flowers are always, when is it? Where is it? Does it grow? Does it need water? Does it suit my hair?"

"Hair?" Matt laughed, looking at Joe bizarrely.

"Yeah! I know. What was I supposed to say? She had pink hair!" Joe shook his head spastically slapping his cheeks again. "Well im gonna get back home."

"Im really sorry about the stall, I'll fix it for you. I will. When I get the chance, but I best be going myself. Make sure you come round sometime." Matt smiled leaving the blue haired man out in the sun's rays.

Matt closed he door at his entrance pacing over by a heap of bundled swords noticing something didn't look right. The positioning of the weapons had been rearranged. He slightly shifted forward peering around the room "Xorr? If that's you, I'll… never talk to you again if it is." Matt lifted a sword noticing one of his finest blades was missing from his collection.

He gripped tighter onto the blades in his hands, the gears continued turning but an awkward silence fit perfectly with the dark setting, with only the dimmest light shining in through a foggy window beside the staircase.

He approached carefully running his hand along the railing before pulling away "Ouch! Splinter." He mumbled the second part like a whining dog. His attention turned back to the stairs studying the top carefully "Who is it?"

"It feels like I haven't eaten in months." A voice came from behind. Matt turned and stumbled back; a brunet sat on the haystack pulling out an orange from a small little bag fastened tightly to his side. After holding the orange on his fingertips he started to peel it with the small dagger Matt was using earlier to shape his small work of art. The man's clothes were old torn rags and his small parchment was made from Bernkou skin. The Bernkou was a large woolly creature, assisted with horns almost like a yak but somewhat larger, good for meat and travelling with great deals of supplies. The brunet enjoyed the fruit dearly, certain not to miss one bite. "It's horrible you know, when I have to break in like this." The ragged man polished off the remainders of his orange.

Matt noticed the blade sitting securely at the brunet's side "What do you want from me?" Matt sighed and realized this man was a thief, and thieves weren't always the easiest to deal with so Matt tried speaking. "Look… I can see you are a thief and you have come to take some of my work haven't you?"

"Nope." The brunet said easily finally lifting his head noticing the blonde walking down the staircase. "I needed a weapon of corse but I also needed sanctuary for a brief second." He said throwing himself back into the hay.

"You can't stay here! Im going to get the guards, they will take you away. Cut off your hands for theft and execute you on Karuah's word."

"Oh! Big word for a blacksmith." The brunet snickered pushing himself forward lifting the blade at his side.

Matt stepped forward again watching the man finish his orange or perhaps one of the merchant's oranges. "Is that all I am to you people? A blacksmith?" Matt groaned as the brunet attempted the first attack. "And who are you anyway?"

The brunet tackled Matt's blade, back up the stairs answering politely "Me? I thought I was the thief." He breathed heavily preforming an accurate backwards summersault onto a beam of wood holding the building together "Fine. If you must know, im Taichi Kamiya."

"Sound's like the name of a thief." Matt replied cunningly stepping forward onto the thin plank of wood. He almost lost balance after Taichi tried again to finish Matt quickly. "The guards will find you, and you will be outta here before you can itch your arse."

"You are the most friendly person I've met all day. And you're blonde! Wow, and who said blonde's are dumb?" Taichi tried piercing Matt, though the blonde threw both his blades into a collision like a blockade, stopping the other sword from passing. He held still for a second before throwing the brunet backwards. Taichi finally started "Look blondie. I don't want to hurt you and there is no chance you will kill me, so I suggest something else. All I ask for is shelter tonight… please?" He put on the big puppy dog eyes tipping his smile upside down.

Matt tensed his muscles tighter locking eye's with the brunet's for a few passing seconds "Well…" his voice trailed for a second longer "No! I can't" he ripped at his hair "I have work to do! And I can't have some thief here."

"Im not a pain please? I just need a night to rest without those guards latched to my arse like leeches."

Matt puffed up his cheeks avoiding further eye contact. Matt couldn't be harsh on this young man as he barely knew him. He didn't know his situation or anything maybe this could be a better opportunity for him, this thought ran through his head in different words and different orders. Matt's instructions were clear and simple "Give me my weapon back and lets get down from here."

Taichi smiled handing the blade to Matt falling lightly to the ground "Thankyou. I really, really am positively grateful!" Taichi waited for commands. Matt could see this as more help and more conversation, but maybe more trouble. Of corse it was a risk he was willing to take.

"I would never let someone like you in here normally, but you just happen to be an exception." Matt sat down to work and began sharpening a fine piece of steel. An hour of silence passed without warning. Matt finally decided to start conversation "So… where are you from?"

Taichi seemed rather glum about the question turning down his head "Im sure it was here, but I never actually knew… I don't and never really had anyone to help me through life."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I've been alone since… since I can remember." Matt looked up amused by Taichi's words "At a young age my mother abandoned me in a stable and my father died in battle, I didn't know how to survive myself so I ate whatever the Bernkou ate. When the guy who owned the stable found me, he scared me away with a lit torch. After that I wondered thinking of strategies and plans. For years I robbed the merchants for food or something to drink. Then… I remember I robbed one of the more wealthy places in this city. It was a girl; she seemed around my age, if not, younger. I saw her planning something with another woman, and I vaguely remember Karuah being involved somehow… so that's it. I stole from that rich bitch and now the guards are after me, I came here seeking a weapon to defend myself."

Matt thought for a moment, he seemed moved by Taichi "That's really sad… well thing is, I never knew my mother or father… ever in my life."

"And I thought my life story was bad." Taichi admitted. His thoughts gathered together again watching the blonde finish sharpening the weapon.

"Instead of Taichi, I'll just call you something else." Matt started; he looked over and slouched his shoulders "Taichi is too long. Why not just Tai?" the brunet nodded acceptingly yawning.

Matt desisted, listening carefully to a clinkering from somewhere "You hear that?" He listened as carefully his ears allowed.

Taichi didn't bother answering only vaulted off the haystack panicking "I need to get out of here. It's them! Karuah must have found me. Please help me Matt! He will chop me up and feed me to those barbarians." The brunet chewed his fingernails watching the blonde quickly retrieve two swords.

One of the two blades was passed over to Taichi "Take this Tai, if it is Karuah… our best chance is to get out of here right now. If it is him, and he catches you here I will be in as much trouble as you will be… I guess i have no choice but to help you..."

To be continued…

* * *

Well I hope you all like my planing HAHAHA! How fun. I never usually can be bothered with this kinda stuff, oh please Review! I like reviews and I respect all reviewers and authors who do so. I'll put ya reviews in the next chappie… if I do end up doing it, that all depends on what you think of it. Well hope you liked it, SEEYA SOON! 


End file.
